Dragon Ball Rai
by WrecklessNostaliga98
Summary: A full spin off series of Dragon Ball with new and old character alike. It has been three peaceful years on planet earth since the destruction of Frieza but evil looms in the sky once more as Goku and the Z Warriors must lace up their boots once again to protect the planet earth!
1. PrologueInformation

This is the Beginning of Dragon Ball Rai taking place 3 years after the fight with Golden Frieza. Characters such as Uub and Pan are in this series and we are bringing back many beloved characters in the Dragon Ball community. This series is going too be roughly around 100 episodes or so. Even though there will be many of the same characters there will also be many original characters from me and the rest of the Wreckless Nostalgia crew. We hope you all enjoy this and we will have our own soundtrack to this on our YouTube channel Wreckless Nostalgia and if supported enough or not we will make this series into a manga. The series will have about 5 or 6 sagas depending on the amount of episoses we do. This is a project that's being worked on by Me and dante and that15yearold so go follow her she is a very talented and a very creative young women. We've been in love with Dragon Ball for almost our whole lives and now we just want to put our ideas and our views about Dragon Ball out there for everyone. So if you like Dragon Ball then we hope you'll like our series. All of Dragon Ball, Z, GT is owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji Tv, and the man who inspired us to make our series the legend Akira Toriyama! And in the beginning and end of each episode narration is in Kyle Herbert's voice.


	2. Episode 1

It's been 3 years since Goku and the rest of the Z Warriors have beaten Frieza once again and now are enjoying a peaceful life among each other. Meanwhile unbeknownst to them a terrifying force of evil is approaching to earth seeking vengeance on those who killed his brother and father. His name is Cooler. And now revived and more dominant then ever him and his henchmen are now planning on going to earth to obliterate Goku and the planet along with it. What will Goku do when he finds out about this? And will the other Z Fighters be any match to Cooler or his henchmen? Find out today!

Cooler: How much longer till our arrival on earth Salza?

Salza: In about a month or so My Lord, Should we commence the training?

Cooler: Haha if you must as long as if you're strong enough to hold your own amongst there so called "warrior's" then we shall have nothing to worry about.

Salza: Yes, my Lord. To be honest at this point i don't believe that any of those little peasants can hold a finger up to us.

Cooler: Hm, that's what you think. That's the same mentality Frieza had before that little Sayian monkey obliterated him. I however have mastered my Golden form and shall have no trouble killing Goku or anyone one else who is stupid enough who wants to defy me. Frieza was once again careless and in result he was defeated. Training myself half to death for 2 and a half long grueling years. I will have no trouble with those impudent little earthlings!

Salza: Yes my Lord, how many of them do you think they'll be sire?

Cooler: Hmm. I don't know be quite honest I don't give a damn. If they get in our way we shall destroy them that's all.

Salza: Of course my Lord.

Cooler: Now resume with your training and do not wake me till our descent on earth got it?!

Salza: Yes, my Lord!

Meanwhile on earth!

Bulma: Thank you so much Trunks for staying and helping me plan this party! It's better then your father. Stupid... Arrogant Jerk!

Trunks: Mother calm down please i don't mind helping.

Bulma: Calm down? CALM DOWN?! No ill calm down whenever your father decideds to grow up and be a man! 20 years i've put up with that man and i'm starting to get sick of it! All he does is train and train and train! OOOOOOOOOO I'm so sick of it!

Trunks: Uhhhh.

Bulma: What do you think i'm lying?!

Trunks: Uhh no mom! I was just saying you know how dad gets. Eheheh.

Bulma: Yea i do. And i'm sick of it!

Trunks: Oh boy. I hope everyone's having fun at the Lookout.

As Cooler makes his terrifying statement that he will arrive to earth in one month how will the Z Fighters prepare for this menacing foe? And will they be able to stop him once he descends on the planet? Well you'll find all that out and much more next time on Dragon Ball Rai!


	3. Episode 2

Last time on Dragon Ball Rai as Cooler told Salza about his plans to destroy Goku & planet earth he fell back into a slumber which he should not be awaken from till one month has passed! Meanwhile on earth Trunks was helping Bulma with the party Goku and the other Z Fighters were training on the lookout but will it be enough when they find out about Coolers return? Maybe they'll find out today!

On the lookout

Goten: C'mon dad you can't expect me to get any stronger with you just sitting around staring at the sky.

Goku: I'm meditating Goten... there's a difference, but if you really want me to train with you then alright show me what you got!

Goten: Haha alright that's more like it!

Goten begins to power up

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Goku: Wow his power level is enormous! He's about as strong as i was when... UH. Is he?

Krillin: UH OH! Heyyyyyy Goku! Were late for the party!

Goku: EEEEEEEE! Guys we gotta go now!

EVERYONE STORMS OFF THE LOOKOUT

Chi-Chi: Those boys are going to be in serious trouble if there late!

Goku: Heheh late? Who's late not us were right on time!

Bulma: Yeah well it better not happen again Goku!

Goku: Woah calm down Bulma what's your problem?

Trunks: Father is training instead of here at the party.

Goku: Haha that doesn't surprise me. Vegeta's always been trying to be the strongest. Too bad that's not happening. Heheh

Vegeta: What was that KAKAROTT?! I couldn't help but overhearing you just now and it sounds like you still believe you're more powerful than i am!

Gohan: Oh great here we go...

Goku: Well maybe i am, you better be careful Vegeta! You don't want to embarrass your wife again at a party don't you?

Vegeta: AHH what the... Is that a challenge Kakarott?!

Goku: Maybe it is. What are you gonna do about it Vegeta?

Vegeta: Ooooo you don't wanna know Kakarott!

Goku: Haha alright then lets go old man.

Vegeta: WHAAA?! OLD MAN?! That's it you're done Kakarott!

They both start to power up to there god forms.

Bulma: HEYYYYYYYYYYY! BOTH OF YOU KNOCK IT OFF!

Vegeta: Ughhhh. What do you want women?!

Bulma: Well maybe i want you to atleast come to one party without getting us all killed!

Vegeta: Ughh. Whatever.

Goku: Aweee where you going Vegeta?

Vegeta: I'm going somewhere that's worth my time!

Bulma starts to cry

Goku: Vegeta wait! If you stay i promise to give you a one on one sparring match on top of the lookout. What do ya say?

Vegeta: Hm? Heh. Alright Kakarott I'll stay. But as soon as this little party is over our battle shall begin!

Meanwhile on Supreme Kai's planet.

King Kai: Ahhhh! Oh no! Do you sense that?! That power.. is so terrifying! Who could it be?

Supreme Kai: Uhh?! How is this possible?

King Kai: What the?! It's Frieza?!

Supreme Kai: Uh? No it's... It's Cooler!

King Kai: Oh noooooo! Why is his power level as strong as Frieza's when he was in his golden form?

Supreme Kai: That's because he's now atleast 10 times more powerful then Frieza!

King Kai: Oh no! We need to warn Goku and the others immediately!

Supreme Kai: Absolutely! Do it King Kai quick!

King Kai: Right!

King Kai contacts Goku

King Kai: Goku! Goku are ya there?!

Goku: Hm yeah it's me King Kai what's going on?

King Kai: There is... a very evil force coming towards earth.

Everyone: Whatt?!

Goku: who is it King Kai?

King Kai: It's... It's Cooler.

Goku: Ahhhh whattttttt?! But how?

King Kai: I really don't know at this exact moment what happened but me and Supreme Kai shall look into it. But in the meantime you all need to start training immediately!

Vegeta: King Kai! How long do we have till Cooler comes arrives on earth?

King Kai: I don't know that either but i'd suppose in about a month or so. So you all need to start training now!

Vegeta: Hm alright you got it. I'll train just as hard as i been doing.

King Kai: Good. You all need to train as hard as you can. Because if that's not all. Coolers suppose to be 10 times as strong as Golden Frieza.

Everyone: Whaaaa?!

Goku: Ten times?

King Kai: Yes.

Goku: Alright then we'll start training soon then. Just keep us updated please.

King Kai: You got it Goku.

As the Z Fighters learn about Coolers arrival will they be able to train in the one month span to even match up to Cooler? Knowing that he is 10 times more powerful than Frieza this will be no easy task for our hero's. But will they be able to become more powerful? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Rai!


	4. Episode 3

Last time on Dragon Ball Rai King Kai warned Goku and the other Z Fighters about Coolers arrival and as shocked and terrified as they were some of the fighters that were excited about this challenge. Now with the days passing like seconds and the weeks passing like minutes the Z Fighters have been training non stop for the day to come to where they have to face the menacing and powerful Cooler! With only a few days remaining till his descent on earth will they have trained enough to defend the earth once again? Find out as Cooler descends on earth today!

Salza: Lord Cooler! We are making our final approach to planet earth sir!

Cooler: Hm, fantastic! Salza now go gather up the rest of my soldiers and let them know about our arrival.

Salza: Yes my Lord!

Meanwhile on the lookout Trunks & Goten are training to the max preparing for Cooler. As Goten & Trunks are going at it shot after shot kick after kick blast after blast they are beginning to look like there fathers but as soon as the training became more intense it stopped abruptly.

Trunks: UH. Goten wait!

Goten: What?!

Trunks: Do you feel that? That power. It's awful. Pure evil.

Goten: Heh maybe it's just Vegeta throwing a hissy fit again.

*SMACK*!

Goten: OWWWWWWWWW what the hell was that for Trunks?!

Trunks: You know why i hit you Goten... If you could talk as well as you could fight we wouldn't even have to worry about Cooler..

Goten: Ughh OWWWWWW it was a joke jeez!

?: Well this isn't the time to be joking around right now you two...

Trunks & Goten: *Gasps* Dende! We are deeply sorry sir!

Dende: It is alright my sons. What we need to be focusing on right now is that unholy power level that is heading this way... If what im sensing is to be true then it is Cooler.

Goten: Don't worry Dende me and Trunks will go,

Dende: UHH. You aren't serious are you Goten?

Trunks: He is... As well am i Dende. Our fathers might be stronger then us but this is our planet to! And ill be dammed if someones going too threaten it! Were willing to do anything to protect it. Even if it means sacrificing our own lives. We'll do it for the ones we love.

Goten: You have to understand Dende. We must go.

Dende: I understand... You two are very brave warriors. I have the upmost confidence in you both. Just please. Be careful my sons.

Goten & Trunks: Hm, You got it!

Goten and Trunks power up to ssj2

Goten: Ready? "Nods at Trunks"

Trunks: Ready! "Nods back at Goten"

As they fly off to the lookout they fly at top speed to where Cooler is going to land.

Goten: Hey Trunks do you think we should tell the others?

Trunks: Nahh they'll find out eventually we got this one. Worst case scenario we just fuse and kick there butts!

Goten: Ahh! But Trunks we haven't tried fusion since we were kids? What if it doesn't work?!

Trunks: Oh trust me it'll work Goten!

Goten: Haha alright Trunks lets go!

Trunks: Haha right behind you man!

As Goten and Trunks race to the battlefield will the others be right behind them? Or will they be too late and have Goten and Trunks fight by themselves until the rest of the Z Warriors get there? And will Cooler confront Goten and Trunks? Or will he have his henchmen battle the 2 young Saiyan Warriors? All those answered and more next time on Dragon Ball Rai!


	5. Episode 4

Last time on Dragon Ball Rai with Cooler descending on the earth 2 of the planets bravest warriors set out to meet the monstrous villian and defend the earth and the people they love. But with Goku and the rest of the Z Warriors on the other side of the earth will they make it in time before Cooler arrives? Or will the 2 young Saiyan Warriors have to fend for themselves? Find out today!

Goku: Ahh! Oh no!

Gohan: You feel it too don't you dad?

Goku: Coolers about to land! And Goten & Trunks are going there right now!

Gohan: OH NO! Dad we got to go now!

Goku: Right! King Kai? King Kai can you hear me?

King Kai: Yes Goku i can what's the problem?

Goku: Well Cooler just landed and Goten & Trunks are going to meet them there to fight!

King Kai: AHHH! OH NO! What are they thinking? They'll die if they decided to fight him alone!

Goku: Yea i know and i need to ask you if you can contact the two closest people to them so they can help them when they confront Cooler until we get there!

King Kai: All right you got it Goku im looking now!

King Kai finds two warriors training in the wastelands.

King Kai: Ahhhh found em! Yamcha! Majin Buu!

Yamcha: Uhh King Kai? Is that you?

King Kai: Yes it is me!

Yamcha: what's up? I'm guessing you felt that power too? Is it Cooler?

King Kai: Yes it is! And Goten and Trunks are on there way to the battlefield right now!

Yamcha: Ahh what?! ALL ALONE?!

King Kai: Yes and that is why i contacted you two because your the two closest to them and Goku and the rest are on the other side of the planet!

Yamcha: Right! Don't worry King Kai were on our way there now right Buu?

Majin Buu: Buu beat up bad guy?

Yamcha: You're damn right! Let's go give them hell buddy!

Majin Buu: YEAAAAA HAHAA!

As a gigantic space ship starts to descend on the planet the Z Warriors sadly know... It is him.

Goten: AH! He's landing Trunks we got to hurry!

Trunks: Right! Were almost there bro keep going!

Salza: Lord Cooler! We have arrived.

Cooler: Hm, it's about time. Now the hour of triumph is upon us! This will be the day we shall kill Goku and his pesky little insolent friends along with this pathetic planet!

Salza: Haha! Yes my Lord! They do not stand a chance against the mighty Cooler!

Cooler: Hm. No one does...

Goten: Finally were here!

Trunks: Wow that's a pretty big ship.

Goten: Yea no kidding! There's got to be room for atleast 1,000 of those soldiers.

Trunks: Heh great 1,000 on 2... don't you like those odds?

Cooler emerges from his ship and slowly strolls down the walkway.

Cooler: Ahhh. Well what do we have here? Goku andddd Vegeta? Heheh just the two mokeys i wanted to see.

Goten: Whaa? What are you talking about? Im not Goku?

Trunks: Yea and im not Vegeta?

Cooler: AH! WHAT?! then who the hell are you two then?!

Goten & Trunks both power down.

Goten: I am the son of Son-Goku! I am the Saiyan Warrior known. As Goten!

Trunks: And i am the son of the Prince Of All Saiyans. I am the Saiyan Warrior they call. Trunks!

Cooler: Ahhh his sons? Heheh how interesting. So might i ask where are your fathers?

Goten: Oh there coming! But in the meantime why don't you show us some of that deadly power we were sensing earlier.

Trunks: Uhh Goten?! What are you doing? If we fight him like this now we'll both die!

Cooler: Heh he's right you know. Maybe you should listen to your purple headed friend and be more careful about who you're talking to BOY!

Trunks: AH! What the?! There's two big power levels coming straight for us Goten!

Yamcha & Buu arrive.

Yamcha: Hey guys what's up!

Goten: Yamcha! Buu!

Trunks: Awesome! Hey guys hows it hanging?

Cooler: Hm, amusing really...

Goten: What is?!

Cooler: That you actually believe that you can even stand a chance against me! Fools. You have no idea what hell your about to endure!

Goten: AGHHHHHHH! THAT'S ITTTTTTTTTT! I'm tired of your mouth Cooler! I'm going to shut it right now!

Trunks: Goten no you can't! He'll destroy you!

Yamcha: He's right man just wait until your dad gets here!

Goten: NO! I'm tired of waiting! I'm not a coward and neither was my father. I sworn to protect this earth and everyone on it. Lets fight COOLER!

Cooler: Hm? You cannot be serious? HAHAHAHA! This is tremendous! All right then little boy! I'll play your little game until your father arrives.

Goten: Haha oh trust me. This isn't gonna be easy for you.

Cooler: And how so monkey?!

Goten: Heh. Because... I'm going to kill you right now.

Cooler: What the?!

Goten begins to power up

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Trunks: Woah! His power level. Just keeps growing!

Yamcha: UHH... it's not stopping anytime soon either!

Majin Buu: OOOOOOOOOOO he really strong!

Yamcha: Huh ya got that right Buu.

As the screaming stops and the smoke settles all that stands there is a warrior... His name. Is Goten.

Trunks: AHHHHHHHHH?! Whatttttttt! He's a.. Super Saiyan 3?

Yamcha: Wow he looks exactly like Goku don't ya think!

Goten: Hm, i told you Cooler. Your death is closer than you think!

Cooler: AGHHHHHHHHHHH YOU INSOLENT LITTLE MONKEY! ILL DESTROY YOU AND THIS ENTIRE PLANETTTTTT!

Goten: Heh. Ya know Frieza said that exact same thing... Right before my father obliterated every shredd of his existence!

Cooler: I AM NOTHING LIKE THAT IDIOT FRIEZA! DO YOU HEAR ME MONKEY?! NOTHINGGGGGGG LIKE HIM! And ill start by doint the one thing he could never do.. beat a Super Saiyan.

Goten: Well then... What are you waiting for? Lets go!

Cooler: Your move mokey!

Goten: don't mind if i do!

HIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

As Goten ascends to a Super Saiyan 3 will his decision to challenge Cooler be his downfall or will it be successful and hold him off long enough till Goku and the others get to the battlefield? With power and determination Goten will try and defeat the cocky and powerful Cooler! Who will win and who will perish in battle? Find out on the next heartstopping episode of Dragon Ball Rai!


	6. Episode 5

Last time on Dragon Ball Rai as four of the Z Warriors stood there ground against Cooler they knew that their lives and the lives of many others could be in serious danger. But that did not matter to one of them. The warrior called Goten. With anger and determination flowing through his blood he challenged Cooler to battle! Even though he thought it was a joke Goten was not playing around. As he ascended to a Super Saiyan 3! A form only his father was ever able to master! Now with this new found power Goten charges Cooler! But will it be enough? Find out today!

Goten: Hiyaaaa ya yaaa ya ya

Left's and Right's from Goten and every shot he threw missed. Cooler blew them off like it was nothing.

Cooler: Haha really Boy is that really the best you can summon up? Because if so then im not going to have to use any of my hidden power you wanted to see.

Trunks: C'mon Goten. Why are you holding back?

Yamcha: If he has the power then he needs to finish him off before he decideds to transform!

Goten: Haha alright you caught me! I am holding back.

Cooler: Hm? What's this now? Holding back? Heh. So why not go all out if you're so afraid of me?

Goten: Well to be honest i never really was. Because i know i can kill you right now if i wanted to.

Cooler: Huh?!

Goten begins to power up more

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Cooler: What the?! There's more power to this one then i thought!

Trunks: Woah he's not holding back anymore i guess!

Goten: Heh. Ya like the new look? I call it an extreme Super Saiyan 3. My father may have reached that level but there was a whole another level to it. And i reached it.

Cooler: Uh what?! You're power!

Goten: Is higher then your's. Ha.

Cooler: Oh no this can't be!

Goten: Haha. Oh but it is! And now your death is near.

Yamcha/Buu/Trunks: UHHH! What?!

Cooler: That's enough! Im done hearing this. No one can destroy me! I am the strongest force in this universe!

Goten: Well prove me wrong then.

Cooler charges Goten

Cooler: Hiyaaa ya ya yaaa yaa

With every shot he threw now missed with ease from Goten. He was embarrassing Cooler

Goten: C'mon Ice Pop that's not all you got? Haha

Cooler: ICE POP?!

Goten charges Cooler

Left and Right punch after punch kick after kick everything Goten threw at Cooler connected!

Cooler: Ugh how is this possible?! Im being beaten by a damn monkey?!

Goten: I told you Cooler. Your death is near! NOW TIME TOO SAY GOODBYE!

Cooler: What's he doing now?!

Goten: KAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Trunks: The Kamehameha wave?! This is gonna be massive. We better get out of the way guys!

Yamcha: Right!

Goten: MEEEEEEEEEEEE

Majin Buu: Ooooooo bright light!

Goten: HAAAAAAAAAAAA MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Cooler: it's massive! Oh no that thing will destroy me!

Goten: HERE WE GO! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Cooler: NOOOOOO!

Out of nowhere a bright flash appeared out of nowhere and deflected the wave!

Goten: AHH?! WHAT THE?! Who did that?!

?: Well if we have to make an introduction we shall. I am... The Blue Hurricane BURTER!

I am the Red Magma Jeice!

I am RECOOMEEEEEEE!

Guldo!

And i am the soul leader Captain Ginyuuuuu!

Now!

You!

See!

The!

Power!

Of the GINYU FORCE!

Goten: Dammit! That would've killed him! And that took alot out of me too.

Cooler: Well thank you gentlemen it looks like he almost had me there for a second! Heheh.

Ginyu: No problem sir it is our honer! So how shall we be in assistance sir?

Cooler: Well... Hm...

Hey BOY! It seems our fight has drawn to an end! Your new opponent will be Captain Ginyu!

Goten: Ahh what the hell?! NO Cooler i wanna fight you! You spineless coward!

Ginyu: Enough talk! You're fighting me now buddy! Heheh ya see Cooler isn't the only one who has been training for the last 2 & a half years. My power has reached new heights on its own! So now its my turn!

Goten: Alright you ready!

Ginyu: Haha this will be a battle like none other before!

As Goten is now confronted by the Ginyu force his battle with Cooler has been put on hold for now he has to fight the illustrious Captain Ginyu! Will any of the other Z Fighters join in? Or will Goten take care of Ginyu on his own? All these answered and more next time on Dragon Ball Rai!


End file.
